Love is in the air!
by Grace-1997
Summary: One Shots from me for you from Kickin' it! Also open for requests for any couple you want! :) Third One Shot is up : Cause you're different! (Kick!) :D I hope you guys like them and R&R! :) I don't own anything! :D ( Like always! :D )
1. I'm back

**Hay guys! ****Here's a new One Shot for you! I had boredom and since it's already 2 p.m. over here in Germany, i thought i write a new One Shot! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**PLEASE READ THIS! I already did it at Shake it up and i thought i'll also do it here! This is just an One Shot section with random One Shots, from me and if you have requests i can also make one for you! :) You have to give me a summary and which couple you want (i write about every couple, you want) , but please nothing belonged to an episode! :)**

******BY THE WAY: I would be really happy if you get a look at my crossover story from Shake it up and Kickin it! :) It's good i promise :D**

******One Shot: I'm back**

******Summary:**

**Jack just comes back from a big competition in sweden yesterday night and is on his way to the Dojo to see the guys again. He's especially excited, to see Kim again. He wants to tell her his feelings and give her something. How will it turn out?**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Jack's POV:**

I just came back from a huge competition in sweden and was walking to the Dojo.

I just came back yesterday night.

I won by the way.

I can't wait to see all the guys again.

Especially Kim. Kim Crawford, my best friend and my secret crush.

Well, not so secret anymore.

Jerry and Rudy knew it since they squeezed me out, at some day at the Dojo, before i went away for the competition.

I was only away for two weeks but it seemed like an eternity.

Especially since i couldn't see Kim.

Yes, i really am hopelessly in love with her but i couldn't help her.

She was simply amazing and beautiful and just everything.

I sighed. I wished she was mine but for her I was just a best friend.

Not more.

My hand went in to the pocket of my jacket.

There was a little box with a silver bracelet for Kim.

I still thought, she didn't like me like that but i just have to try.

I want to be together with her, badly.

The bracelet was silver and simple but in the middle was a big silver heart with a red precious stone in it.

Hopefully she will like it.

I bought it with the money, i won at the competition.

I sighed and then walked in to the Dojo.

Jerry and Kim, who were there looked up!

''Jack!'' , Kim cried excited, walked up to me and hugged me tight.

I chuckled and hugged back.

I missed this and i had funny feelings while she hugged me.

''I missed you, too Kim.'' , i replied.

Jerry came up to us, grinning and as we broke apart, he patted my back.

''Nice to have you here again, yo.'' , he greeted me and i laughed.

''Thanks. The two weeks were way to long without you guys, even though i won. Where are the others?'' , I asked them a little bit confused.

I wrote Rudy a SMS that i'll come.

**Kim's POV:**

''Thanks. The two weeks were way to long without you guys, even though i won. Where are the others?'' , he asked us a little bit confused.

''They're waiting at Phil's with food. We should go there to, yo.'' , Jerry replied and i nodded.

I was so happy that Jack was back!

I totally missed him and his hugs and...

Oh gosh, i just get it to the point.

I'm in love with Jack. Yes, you heard right.

I'm in love with him. I couldn't help it with his perfect hair, his great personality and his awesome skills...

Aaaand i'm dreaming again.

I should stop this.

It's kinda creepy and i'm always spacing out.

Not, that he gets suspicious or something like this.

I mean, he didn't like me like that anyway. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Jack looked at Jerry with an unreadable look and Jerry nodded.

''Well...'', Jerry told us. '' I'm at Phil's! I hope you guys catch up later with us! Rudy and co want to say hello , too , yo!''

Then he ran out and i looked confused after him.

After i couldn't see him anymore i looked at Jack who smiled at me.

Hmmm... Maybe it wasn't that bad, that we were alone.

Jack asked me: ''Kim can we talk? I have something to tell you.''

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

Jack sighed and walked further in to the Dojo.

I followed him, still confused.

Then he turned around to me again and looked directly at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes...

Snap out of it , Kim!

We just stood there for a while and Jack didn't speak up again.

I started to get worried.

''Jack what's wrong?'' , i asked him confused.

Jack sighed again and then took a deep breath.

What did he want to talk about? This is creeping me out!

I hated it to wait and Jack's look didn't make it any better!

''Kim...'' , he started.

He shook his head and then said: ''Oh, gosh. I'm just going to say it straight away. I hope, you don't hate me for that.''

I got even more confused and he started to search something in the pocket of his jacket.

Oh my god! What's going on?

He took a box out and opened it.

My eyes went wide. Did he...?

I didn't want to know, how much this thing costed.

Jack smiled at me with his heart- melting smile and told me: ''Kim, the two weeks in sweden made me realize a lot. Well, i wanted to do this since a really long time but now i finally have the courage to do it. Kim i'm in love with you and i want you to be my girlfriend.''

My eyes started watering.

This was to good to be true!

He likes me, too and he bought me this super expensive bracelet!

I didn't know what to say and Jack started to worry.

''Kim if you don't want to you don't have to. I mean, i-'' , he started and i cut him off, throwing my arms around him and hugged him.

''Are you kidding Jack? Of course i want to be your girlfriend! I'm in love with you, too!'', i cried happily.

He sighed relieved and hugged me back tight.

As we broke half apart we stared, in to each other eyes, smiling.

Then we both leaned in and kissed.

It was magical.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i could've kissed Jack forever.

If we wouldn't need air.

We broke apart after 2 minutes and i started laughing.

Jack looked confused at me.

''What's so funny?'' , he asked confused.

''I think i own sweden something.'' , i replied still laughing and Jack joined in at the thought.


	2. Don't talk like this to my girlfriend!

**Hay guys! I have a new One Shot! It was a request, that i should write one, when Kim and Jack are together and now i'm doing that! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! You can always give requests with a summary! :) It's a really short fluff but i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**One Shot: Don't talk like this to my girlfriend Blondie!**

**Summary:**

**Kim and Jack are at a restaurant for a diner date at their half year anniversary and the waiter is constantly flirting with Kim. Jack get's crazy jealous and starts fighting with the waitress. How will it turn out?**

**Kim's POV:**

Jack and i was just walking hand in hand from the parking lot to this super expensive restaurant, he made reservations for us.

I still can't believe my boyfriend did this for me.

Yes, you heard right. Boyfriend.

After a lot of dates and moves, we finally came together.

Now, we were together since a half year and he wanted to make our anniversary special.

Well, it was already special, because of the fact that i was here with Jack.

I sighed happily as we stepped in and Jack smiled at me.

''We didn't even really start our date and you already look that happy.'' , he told me , grinning.

''Well, maybe because i'm here with the most amazing boyfriend, ever.'' , i replied smiling and kissed him.

He kissed me back but then broke apart and i pouted.

''Come on, babe. We have reservations.'' , he said to me, smiling with his heart melting smile.

I nodded and we went to the guy who brought us to our table.

As we sat down, we started talking and the evening went amazing so far.

Then the waitress come.

It was a blonde boy in his early twenties and he smiled at me wide.

I smiled back a little bit confused and Jack looked kinda angry.

What was wrong?

''Hello, i'm your waiter for tonight. Can i have the order from this beautiful girl?'' , he asked me kind and with a flirty voice.

I blushed but then realized that Jack got even more angry.

He stood up angry and told the guy furious: '' Don't flirt with my girlfriend!''

The guy looked really scared and replied: ''I - i didn't know, you were tog-''

But before he could say anything more, Jack punched him in the face.

That'll give a black eye.

The waiter stumbled backwards and fell down.

Jack had still his fist and breathed hard.

I looked shocked at him.

It was kinda cute that he was jealous but he overreacted a bit.

I mean, i wouldn't want anything from this blonde guy anyway.

Only because he looked good.

**Jack's POV:**

How could this blondie flirt with my girlfriend?!

He laid on the floor now and i wanted to punch him again but the security came and hold me back.

''Please go now. You can't stay here, after you attacked one of our employes.'' , the security said and leaded Kim and me out of the restaurant.

Great. Now, i ruined our date because of my jealously.

I'm stupid but i couldn't help it.

Nobody can flirt with Kim, except me!

I was crazy about this girl and nobody had the right to talk to her like that!

As we arrived outside and the security went back inside, Kim looked at me sternly and a little bit mad.

''Jack Brewer. What the heck was that?'' , she cried at me angry.

I looked down and replied: ''I just wanted to defend my girlfriend. This guy obviously wanted something from you. He flirted with you and he didn't even care, that you was there with your boyfriend!''

I could really kill this guy, for what he did.

How could he do that?

Did he have any sense in him?

Well, hopefully he had now, that i punched him.

I hope he had also a black eye from this.

Kim rolled her eyes and then told me: ''That was not okay. We could just have asked if we could get an other waiter or something like this. That really wasn't necessary.''

''Yes it was.'' , i mumbled, still really jealous.

Kim punched me in the arm playfully and then added: ''Besides. He could flirt with me, as much as he wants. I only have eyes for you.''

She smiled at me wide and i couldn't help but smile back.

That was so cute but one question still bothered me.

I put my arms around her waist and asked: ''You're not mad, that i ruined our date?''

She shook her head.

''No way. It was actually really funny and i saw the strength of my awesome boyfriend again.'' , she replied.

I grinned, lowered my head and kissed her as a thanks.

My whole body was on fire from the kiss and i smiled in to it.

The date, didn't go as i wanted it, to but i didn't really mind.

**Well. I hope you guys liked it , even if it was short :D Till next time xx**


	3. Cause you're different

**Hay guys! :D I have a new Kick One Shot for you and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**It just popped in to my mind and i would be really happy if you read it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you want me to write a special One Shot, give me the summary and i'll write it for you! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: It would be super cool, if you get a look at my new story 'Secrets over Secrets' and leave a review! :)**

* * *

**3rd One Shot: Cause you're different**

**Summary:**

**Kim is in the Dojo, questioning herself. Was she really good enough for anybody? Will anybody ever love the sweet but also often bossy karate girl, that is stronger than almost every other boy? She doesn't think so, but can Jack show her that that's not true?**

* * *

**At the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I was at the Dojo, punching some Dummies.

I was really angry.

Like, REALLY, REALLY angry.

I didn't know what to do with me.

I had a date with a cute guy at the school but in the moment, as he got closer and i got a bit uncomfortable i almost kicked his senses out of him.

Sometimes i couldn't control my strength.

Heck , i was a second grade black belt with 16 and i'm a freaking girl!

It gives people, who doesn't even want to come near me anymore, because i get really angry really quick in last time.

I sighed. I couldn't help it.

I was just really frustrated in the last time and didn't know what to do.

I really love karate but it's like i'm weird.

Most girls in my age are ONLY cheerleading and dancing or so and not kicking asses of stupid people.

Sure, it also had its advantages and i was not like some bodybuilder but still...

It gave a lot of boys, who also are to scared to even ask me out.

Except such douche bags like Frank or so.

Well, i had only eyes for one guy, anyway.

Jack Brewer. My best friend and the other black belt here at the Dojo.

Well, i'm more like a buddy for him.

I didn't even know, if he really sees me as a girl.

I'm as strong as him and also as stubborn as him.

I would never tell him, that i'm in love with him.

That would totally destroy our friendship.

He didn't like me like that.

Jack likes girls like Donna or so.

Not the girl, who could kill someone with some kicks and punches.

Sure, i'm also wearing Make up and everything and i'm wearing dresses and skirts and i love it to hang out with Grace and so but it was still different.

I was spending at the Dojo or with the guys at Phil's and i was more like a boy for them, since i was always with them.

Yeah, i tried to get clear, that i am a girl but sometimes, they even forgot it.

I groaned. Why was this all so complicated?

I punched the dummy in the face and his head almost fell off.

''Hey Kim! What's up?'' , suddenly Jack asked me from behind and i quickly spun around.

Great. That was exactly what i needed, right now.

**Jack's POV:**

I just walked in to the Dojo, to see Kim punching almost the head of the dummy off and groaning.

What was wrong with her?

I almost never saw my beautiful best friend like this.

Yes, i thought that Kim was beautiful.

Of course she is and not only at the outside.

I kinda have a little crush on her... Okay, screw that. I'm in love with her but she couldn't find out.

She could do so much better than me.

Something was bothering her and i had to find out, what.

''Hey Kim! What's up?'' , I asked her from behind and she quickly spun around.

She looked at me with her brown eyes, that were full of sadness.

Kim replied, sad: ''Oh , hey Jack. Nothing. Just getting some aggressions out.''

Why did she need that? What was wrong?

''Why aggressions? What happened Kim?'' , i questioned her and she sighed.

She didn't say anything for a while.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, ignoring the tingling feeling.

''Kim. Tell me what's wrong.'' , i pleaded her.

Kim sighed again and then sat down on a mattress.

I sat down besides her and she then finally answered: ''I scare every of my dates away.''

Okay, now i got confused.

''What do you mean by that?'' , i asked her, pretty confused.

She looked at me, as if i made a bad joke.

''It gives barely a boy, that likes me and if someone does, then i'll scare him away at our date because of my karate skills. Heck, i'm a sixteen years old girl with a black belt in karate. I would've been scared , too. Nobody wants someone like me. I'm like a boy myself. Who would like me?'' , she explained to me, with tears in my eyes.

I didn't know, that Kim thought that way, but it was a complete lie.

She was amazing and every boy who didn't see that, was stupid.

Kim then started sobbing and i took her in to my arms.

''Kim, that's not true. It gives a boy who likes you and who'll you never scare away.'' , i told her and she looked up to me.

Then she asked: ''Who?''

I sighed. Now or never.

''Me.'' , i replied .

She looked shocked at me and then she asked bitter: ''Why should you like me?''

''Because you're different. You're not the total girlish girl that only has Make Up and fashion in her head. You can stand up for yourself and you always know what you want. You're strong and i always look up to you and not only because of your beautiful brown eyes but also because your the nicest, coolest and most amazing girl in the world, Kim. I love you.'' , i answered and then my eyes went wide.

Did i say to much?

Kim looked shocked at me but then she did something unexpected.

She kissed me. Hard.

I was shocked at first but quickly kissed back.

The kiss was amazing.

My whole body was on fire from it and i was glad, that it took such a turn.

Kim really was different and that's why i love her.

As we broke apart, she told me: ''I love you , too.''


End file.
